


seeking solace

by onlyeverthus



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis and Kate comfort each other while Castle is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seeking solace

Alexis startles when she sees the figure lying in her father's bed, and even though it's all wrong - too small, too feminine, on the wrong side, curled up in a ball while her father usually sleeps stretched out - her heart races for just a moment before she frowns.

"Beckett?"

The figure gasps and sits up, her eyes wide in the darkness before she sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

"Alexis, hey. Sorry if I scared you, I just -"

"You miss him."

"Yeah," Kate murmurs, sighing again.

Alexis nods and shuffles over to the bed, sinking down onto the foot of it.

"I had a nightmare that - that he never came home, and it scared me, and I just wanted to come in here and... be with him the only way I can."

"Do you mind if I stay?" Kate asks.

"No," Alexis whispers. "In fact, I was hoping you would."

Kate smiles and nods, shifting to lie down again as Alexis moves to lie next to her.

Alexis rests her head on Kate's shoulder, and Kate puts her arm around Alexis, rubbing her back as she drops a kiss to the top of the younger woman's head.

"We'll get him back, Alexis," she whispers.

Alexis nods, sliding her arm around Kate, fingers lightly gripping her shirt as she takes a shaky breath, and Kate holds her tighter, closing her eyes as she kisses her head again.


End file.
